movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Lloyd
''Lloyd ''is a Disney T.V. series film release for TBA. Plot After the episode called The Big Feud, Lloyd was super angry about Douglas’s father, Douglas’s mother, and Kurt’s little sisters. Douglas’s father would like to thank him and said, “Lloyd, I just want to say… Thank you for learning our lessons. We’re sorry that we…” But Lloyd just slapped his face and yelled, “YOU STAY OUT OF THIS, YOU PIG!” Douglas’s father gasped, “Lloyd! That’s not nice! Why are you so angry?” Lloyd just pushed back to Douglas’s father very badly and yelled, “JUST BACK OFF, YOU TURKEY!” Lloyd made his black hair appeared very badly. And then, there was an echo when Lloyd slam the door very badly. Douglas’s father was so sad and said, “Was there something I said?” Lloyd’s mom, who was Nora, was so worried about Lloyd’s broken heart. Nora said, “Lloyd, I know this is really bad but are you okay?” But Lloyd yelled, “WILL YOU JUST KNOCK IT OFF, YOU DOGGONE FOWLMOUTH DUCK?!?” Nora was shocked and felt mad and said, “Now, Lloyd. How did you know that everyday I have been a very bad mood?” But Lloyd growled, “FORGET THAT QUESTION, YOU NITWIT MONKEY! You always made my room a mess everyday!” Nora was surprised and said, “Gee! I guess I better clean up your room from now on, right?” Lloyd growled, “DUH!” Lloyd was making his face red hot and inflated his belly with hot air. And Lloyd made his voice deep low and shouted, “I’LL NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN IF IT WILL BE TOO SOON BECAUSE I'LL CREAM YA!” Nora was so scared and yelled, “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Brittany appeared and saw Lloyd was upset with his own mother. Brittany cried with her tears, “STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, LLOYD?!? DON’T HURT YOUR MOTHER, DOUGLAS’S FATHER, DOUGLAS’S MOTHER, AND KURT’S LITTLE SISTERS! AND I KNOW I HATE YOU BUT IT WAS JUST A JOKE BECAUSE I LIKE YOU!” But Lloyd roared, “AHHH SHUT UP, YOU STOOL PIGEON! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IF I HATE YOU FOREVER?!?” Lloyd was using his fire breath and made his mother, Douglas’s dad and mom, Kurt’s little sisters, and Brittany run away. Eddie, Douglas, and Kurt were so proud of Lloyd. Eddie said, “Good work, Lloyd. I hope they’ll learn their lessons for real and never return.” Lloyd said very happily, “You said it, buddy.” But the space police officers are here to stop Lloyd. The space sgt. officer said, "Lloyd, you've got to stop this NOW!" And the space chief officer said, "You're going to the punishment school, young man!" But Lloyd shouted, "NO!" The space chief officer said, "But, Lloyd..." Lloyd yelled, "NOT NOW!" The space sgt. officer said, "Come now, Lloyd. There's no need to..." But Lloyd yelled, "I SAID NOT NOW! DON'T YOU GET IT, YOU IDIOTS?!? GET OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUT!" The space chief officer screamed, "AAAAAHHHHH! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" And then, all the officers ran away. Until, the bald eagle took Lloyd, Eddie, Douglas, and Kurt to the Earth and made them land on the lake. Lloyd was super mad again and shouted, “THAT’S IT! COME BACK HERE, YOU ANGRY BIRD! YOU WANNA FIGHT?!? HUH?!?” But Lloyd started to cry out loud with his tears. Kurt patted Lloyd’s back and said, “There there, Lloyd. I’m sure that bird would like to apologize.” Just then, the bald eagle landed on the tree branch and said, “Hello, Lloyd.” Kurt gasped, “There’s a bird!” The bald eagle said, “Yes and you’re right, Kurt. I would like to apologize to your friend.” Lloyd stopped crying and saw the bald eagle. Lloyd weeped, “What do you want?” The bald eagle said, “Lloyd, I’m sorry that I took you and your friends to the Earth. But you’re safe now, right?” Lloyd said, “Yes. I'm sorry that I called you an angry bird. Now I'm in an awful mood. And it's all my fault!” And Lloyd began to cry once more. But the bald eagle said, “It's not your fault, Lloyd. Besides, the worst is over. Now what do you say let’s make adventure about you.” Lloyd stopped crying and said joyfully, “OK!” Lloyd and the bald eagle were traveling through the woods to the mountains for a longest walk. And now, Lloyd and the bald eagle were playing knights and dragons at the mountains. The bald eagle said, “Ready?” Lloyd said, “Ready.” Lloyd inflated his belly with hot air again. While, the bald eagle was pretending to be the knight with her armor costume and the horse. Until at the end of the movie, Nora’s back because she’s OK. Nora said, “How’s my son?” The bald eagle said, “He’s happy to see me.” Lloyd was so sad about his mother and said, “What do you want, mom?” Nora said, “I’m sorry that I’m such a doggone fowlmouth duck. I’m shamed of myself about making your room a mess.” Lloyd’s tears appeared, inflated his chest, and began to cry out loud with the big blow. Nora was so surprised and said, “WOW! Now that was a big blustery wind.” Lloyd cried, “I ACCEPT YOU APOLOGY!” Lloyd gave Nora a hug. Nora was going back home and said, “I’ll come and visit you and your friends someday. I’m gonna miss you.” Lloyd said, “I’m gonna miss you, too.” Nora’s spaceship was flying back to the space with The End logo. Voice Actors * Tex Hammond as Lloyd * The Black Eyed Peas (uncredited) as Lloyd's singing voice & Bald Eagle's singing voice * Jodie Resther as Bald Eagle, Nora, Douglas's Mom, & Mean Cindy * Samuel E. Wright as Lloyd's Deep Voice * Clarence Nash (archive record/uncredited) as Lloyd's Belly Ogre, Bald Eagle (vocal effects), Bear, Owl, Frog, Mountain Lion, Moose, Birds, Horse, & Donald Duck (cameo) * Justin Shenkarow as Eddie * Bill Fagerbakke as Kurt & Space Police Officers * Pamela Hayden as Douglas * Michael Bell as Douglas's Dad & Space Police Officers * Clancy Brown as Eddie's Dad * Anndi McAfee as Brittany * Tara Strong as Nice Cindy & Bitsy * Olivia Hack as Violet & Zoit * Jim Cummings as Space Sgt. Officer * Charlie Adler as Space Chief Officer #1 & Space Police Officers * Kevin Michael Richardson as Space Chief Officer #2 & Space Police Officers * Tress MacNeille as Chip (cameo) & Dale (cameo) Music * Jim Lang Songs/Soundtrack * Lloyd In Space theme (Jim Lang) * The Time (The Black Eyed Peas) * Kodachrome (Paul Simon) * The Lion Sleeps Tonight (Jimmy Cliff) * Send Me On My Way (Rusted Root) Category:Upcoming films Category:Upcoming Films Category:Upcoming Category:Disney Category:Animated Disney Movie Ideas Category:Adventure Category:Friendship Category:G